Build:E/Me Obsidian Flesh Vaettir Farmer
Farms Glacial Stones, gold items, and non-elite mesmer tomes by using Stoneflesh Aura, Obsidian Flesh, and Mantra of Earth. Attributes and Skills prof=elem/mesme earthm=12+1+3 Domination=9 Inspiration=9 airm=3+1 energys=1+3of SwiftnessFleshAuraof EarthWorryDemiseWaveMindbender/build Optionals These can me optional variances *[Wave@15 or [Crystals@15 can be interchanged as they are copies of each other. *[Djinn's Haste@5 can be a substitute for [Mindbender if you do not have the Asuran Rank, but it is not as efficient. *[Mindbender can be forfeit and both [Wave and [Crystals used. Remember that you will loose your speed in running to Jaga Moraine and into the Vaettir mobs. *[Mindbender can also be exchanged for [Intensity, but the effectiveness of [Mindbender is greater. Equipment *Armor: Max armor, an earth headpiece *Runes: Geomancer Insignia on all pieces, Elementalist Rune of Superior Earth Magic , Elementalist Rune of Minor Air Magic, Elementalist Rune of Superior Energy Storage *Weapons: Any weapon set with an +20% enchantment mod. The build will not work with out this. :*If not using Geomancer Insignias, use any max shield. This will reduce damage to zero. Preferably with a +10 vs. Earth Damage scrip. *For experienced farmers, it may be very helpful to bring along a 40/40 domination set to specifically cast the damage-dealing spells with. This can dramatically increase the damage dealt. Usage *Start at Longeye's Ledge and run to Jaga Moraine. You should be able to avoid all monsters. *Cast Glyph of Swiftness then Mindbender in order to run to Jaga Moraine faster. *If you trigger a Frost Wurm, run away and cast Stoneflesh Aura in the interval between the Wurm's KD, it reduces Wurm Bile's damage from 40 to 7. *After you enter Jaga Moraine, receive the hunt. *Cast Mantra of Earth immediately after you acquire the hunt because it has a 66 second lifespan. *Cast Glyph of Swiftness followed by Obsidian Flesh. *Cast Mindbender and run into the mobs of Vaettirs. *Aggro as many foes as you can (it is ok to take some damage before you cast Stoneflesh Aura ). *Cast Stoneflesh Aura before Obsidian Flesh runs out. *Recast Glyph of Swiftness followed by Obsidian Flesh. *Continue to cast Glyph of Swiftness followed by Obsidian Flesh (always precede Obsidian Flesh with Glyph of Swiftness ), Stoneflesh Aura , and Mantra of Earth. These should be kept up at all times. *When all monsters have been aggroed and grouped around you, cast Crystal Wave and spam Wastrel's Worry and Wastrel's Demise Repeat that until the Vaettirs are dead. *Remember to keep up Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura , and Mantra of Earth. *Feel free to keep up Mindbender up whenever it is recharged as it improves your casting time. *Pick up your drops and zone out the door and back in. Frequency *Slightly less common than the assassin build due to being slightly less forgiving of mistakes, but still very commonly seen during holiday events. Notes *There seem to be a stacking problem with Mantra of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura, which can cause SA to not work. Try using MoE just before SA has been used. This should overcome the problem and leave you free to farm. *Energy is unlikely to be a problem, because you gain 2 energy per hit. *Using elemental damage is a poor choice because Vaettir have high armor against earth damage. * Spectral Vaettirs' attacks deal earth damage, causing Mantra of Earth to trigger. *If you switch one damage skill for Stone Striker, you can use this build to farm the first 2 groups of Snowmen in The Secret Lair Of The Snowmen. *At least 35-45 energy is required for maximum efficiency to cast all the enchantments before aggroing, if you don't mind waiting for energy regeneration. Video :Guide with alot of different builds - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MiLDbL4pfQ :EMes Vaettir Glacial Farm x4 Builds reviewed 17/03/2010 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sivsCFqbOyI E/Me Obsidian Flesh Vaettir Farmer